To Save the World Together
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: Annabeth and Percy come across two kids who are more than just regular demigods. These two kids have the powers of every being that ever participated in the war between the titans and the gods eons ago. As Percy and Annabeth try to get these two mysterious kids to camp, they find out there's more to it than just monsters trying to kill these two half-bloods. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I know you all might hate me for uploading a new story when I have like four stories on hold needing chapters, but this idea had to get out. I'm currently reading the Blood of Olympus, have not finished, but this idea sprung in my mind. Anywho, enjoy!**

**SUMMARY:**

**During the war of the titans versus the gods, two clever nature spirits got curious and decided to make a creation. Taking some DNA that had been in the blood that had dripped form each and every titan, god, spirit, and other force participating in the war, they created two humans with unbelievable powers, thanks to the golden DNA. Realizing the boy and girl were too dangerous to be exposed, in case anybody could try to control them and use their powers, they locked them away in a carefully hidden forest burrow in North America, to never be awaken and to sleep forever...**

**Millions of years later, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase are on the run from monsters in Washington State of the United States. They stumble across the tomb of the two children, and accidentally bypass the enchanted spells and awaken them. Forming an instant friendship, the four teenagers start making their way back to Camp Half-Blood. **

**But now, every Greek figure is awake, sensing the new and alien power traveling across the country. Suddenly, the kids, Ethan and Crystal, are in great danger as several forces try to kidnap them and possess their powers. Can Percy and Annabeth bring Ethan and Crystal to Long Island before they are destroyed? Or is there more to the story than just typical monsters wanting to kill two powerful half-bloods...? Perhaps a giant has been waiting for many eons for these kids to rise... and he's ready to set his diabolical plan into action.**

**Long summary, I know. But enjoy the story! I don't own anything except the plot and OCs, Ethan and Crystal. They are my own creation.**

* * *

><p><span>Eons ago, during the war between the titans and gods:<span>

Candace stepped lightly over the tall green grass that grew freely in the forest. Her bare feet was tickled by the long blades as she walked her way through the forest. Above the trees, heavy smoke poured into the indigo evening sky as Artemis, the goddess of the moon, used her powers. Explosions and guttural screams could be heard throughout the land, the uneasy slash as swords crashed together and ended lives.

The war between the titan and gods had been raging on for months. Candace had grown used to the sounds of war echoing around her. In fact, hearing the explosions and cries of pain actually made her smile a bit, as being a fire nymph made her more friendly with carnage. But now was not the time for laughs and chuckles. She and a river naiad had been forming a plan for a few weeks now, ever since the war started, and now they were ready to put it into action.

With a leather bag tied around her waist, she walked into the cave that was nestled deep in the foothills of the mountain, hidden by many rocks and plants. Pushing past a tall, green fern, she stepped onto the rocky surface, ducking underneath a few moist, hanging vines that half-covered the entrance before she fully entered the lair.

Inside the cave, it was lit by small candles placed strategically around the interior so as little candles were used as possible. They didn't want to attract much attention to the cave. The inside walls were smoothed down rock from the inside of the mountain, the ceiling only seven and a half feet above the floor. There were shelves carved into the wall, the surfaces littered with various trinkets, tools, and materials. A few bigger products were stored in a smaller room connected to the main interior.

The project that Candace and her naiad friend were working on was in the very middle of the room. Two large steel sheets like metal beds spread out next to each other, raised slightly by a few sturdy rocks. On the tables were two human mortal bodies, a boy and a girl, and a large bucket of mortal blood was resting on the ground, tubes connecting from the blood to the humans.

Untying the leather bag from around her waist, Candace went to the main table with the mortal bodies and pulled out two vials of DNA. One from a Titan daughter, another from the messenger god Hermes. It had been difficult to find these super-beings and catch them at the right moment when their immortal blood,_ ichor_, spilled so Candace could swoop in and take a large enough dose of it for her project. The only reason this project was taking so long was because they had a disorganized list of which DNA they already had and whose was whose. Luckily, since there was so much carnage happening at every moment, once they knew who they needed to find, all they had to do was wait for the next battle axe to swing down.

The sound of wet feet squishing on rocks surprised Candace, and she turned to see her naiad friend, Bistonis, walk into the cave. Bistonis's long, blue hair tumbled down her back, streaked with white and had plant curls around her ear. Her skin was a light turquoise blue, and she walked with bare feet also, water dripping behind her as if she had just climbed from her stream. She was a river naiad, a _potameides, _and Candace knew Bistonis didn't like being in the cave. But it was the safest place they could perform their experiment without being detected.

"You're late, Bistonis," Candace lectured. "Our project must be taken to action _soon_ if we plan on changing the course of far."

Bistonis wrinkled her nose, making the freckles underneath her green eyes twitch. "I am a _potameides_, Candace. I am not used to mountains and rocks like you are, you fire nymph."

Candace smiled. "I take pride in my nature heritage. Nonetheless, let us begin. Do you have the _ichor_ from Nyx and Hestia?"

"I do," Bistonis said, a little pride flushing into her pristine voice. "It was very difficult to gain the blood from the goddess of hearth; she hardly participates in wars amongst the gods. I was able to team up with a few satyrs and they helped me lure her out into an enemy's path, causing her arm to get injured and for me to take the sample."

"Very good," Candace said, smiling. Her auburn hair flicked with flames as excitement grew in her. "Hestia was the last one, correct?"

"As long as you got the proper DNA from Calypso and the god Hermes," Bistonis confirmed. Candace nodded, and they both quickly stepped to the two human bodies they have prepared.

It had taken them forever to find the right pieces to assemble the two humans. One female, one male, they had given each of them distinct features. The female had more features that made her look like she was from the far east, way beyond the Greek borders, at least into the continent of Asia, an image Bistonis had decided to use ever since she visited a land and came back, reporting to see people with "distinct and different features from us all." The female was only a little over five feet tall, with dark eyes and dark, long hair. They had given the male tan skin and many freckles, the same way Bistonis had freckles like she had been sprayed with cheddar cheese, and brown hair. They sculpted their features to make them look handsome and beautiful, like they were almost gods.

The only thing that was left was the DNA in their bodies.

Both of their creations laying still across the metal beds, Candace ran to a special shelf in the wall. There, dozens and dozens of small vials were lined up, all a different color, glowing with different light. Some were pretty shades of pink, blue, green, and red, while others were dark indigo, indicating they held evil aspects. But each and every DNA sample contained _power_, which would relate to what being they came from. DNA extracted from Aphrodite's blood would probably contain much power over words, beauty, and emotions. DNA from the titan king Kronos would contain power over time, as Kronos was the lord of time. And all of that godly DNA combined would make a creature so supernatural, they would almost be dangerous... like a walking atomic bomb!

Candace started to organize the labeled vials on the small table next to the metal beds, preparing to embed the DNA into the mortal bodies. As Candace walked back and forth between the shelf and the table, placing the vials in their correct spot, Bistonis started to worry.

"Candace, call me foolish, but now that I see you preparing to actually engrave the DNA into the mortal bodies, I am starting to doubt if this will succeed. If it is worth the risks. The two outcomes have totally opposite degrees. We either succeed with this project and change the course of the war, or we fail and end up destroying the ground we walk on."

"You're going soft, my friend," Candace said. "We have to try. If the mortals end up being uncooperative, we have this." She brandished a Celestial bronze sword and tossed it to Bistonis, who caught it quickly. "We'll send their souls right back to Tartarus and re-plan."

Bistonis sighed. "True. But I would hate to destroy these humans. Believe it or not, but since I have put so much work into these mortals, I am starting to love them as if I am their mother! I would hate to destroy them so quickly after we put so much heart and work into them."

"I see your point," Candace agreed. "The DNA we were inserting into these bodies will certainly make them powerful. And I too would hate to demolish our creations so quickly. But the power we are installing into these humans could make them quite out of control. I understand your worry. If we have to, we must get rid of them before they can do any damage."

"You really should think about it before we really proceed to do this, Candace. The result of all the DNA combining together could be vicious. With that amount of power, they could summon a thousand hurricanes or make it rain white-hot fire with just a flick of their wrist!"

"Alright, Bistonis, perhaps not. I am going to hope that they can maintain control of their own powers as soon as they are alive, although I'm not sure that could happen. If they don't have control or can't maintain it quickly, we can transport them to an island of the coast of Greece and personally train them there, far enough away where the gods and titans won't notice." Candace tried speaking with confidence, but she hadn't realized to think about these back-up plans before.

The naiad sighed. "I suppose you're right," Bistonis said. "As much as I dislike it, I suppose it is good to have a second plan."

"Plus, you have to remember, they are humans, not automatons that will fall apart by a loose wire. Although they will withhold power, they will still have thoughts, rationality, personality, and characteristics like any other mortal being. It's only if they want to take action in something, they certainly have the power to do so," Candace lectured. Bistonis nodded solemnly, sliding the Celestial bronze sword into an empty sheath hanging at her waist.

"Since you appear to have nothing to do, why don't you prepare the sacrificial meal?" Candace suggested. "I shall start working on the DNA samples and the bodies."

Bistonis nodded, and she walked over to a cupboard, opening it to reveal many scrolls and loose papers stacked haphazardly inside. She rummaged through them until she pulled out a folded scroll, which was yellow and crumbling at the folded edges. It was the incantation needed to complete their project. Bistonis had stolen it from the Three Fates; a risky game, but it was needed if they wanted to try changing the course of the war.

She then walked over to the ice chest and pulled out the sacrificial meal that was to be offered to the spirits, along with a jug of the finest wine. She slowly roasted the sheep meat and poured the wine into two gold goblets, setting the finished meal in the middle of the room near the mortal bodies. Then she walked around and set out the candles, using her fingertips to distinguish the flames.

Meanwhile, Candace was slowly taking the DNA sample vials and pouring equal amounts into the female and male bodies. Her hands were shaky as she noticed that with every drop, the muscles in each human seemed to tense, as if the organs could sense there was a new liquid in its veins and was realizing it was godly. This worried her, because the bodies had not yet been inhabited by a soul to control yet, and she hadn't started their hearts. They weren't supposed to move. And with every drop of powerful DNA, she could see the bodies getting more tense.

When she had dripped every single DNA vial into each body, she stepped back slowly and looked at Bistonis. "I have finished inserting the DNA into the bodies."

Her voice was hoarse and gravely, and Bistonis nodded. She ducked to look out the cave entrance, taking a glance at the moon and calculating.

"Only a few more minutes until midnight," Bistonis whispered. "Then we will begin the incantation."

They both walked to the far corner of the room, holding the scroll, reading over silently the incantation. In a few minutes, midnight rolled in, and the air suddenly turned cooler. A chill shivered down Candace's spine, and Bistonis whispered, "Now."

Immediately, they started chanting the incantation, and if the room was cold before, it dropped another few degrees. The air turned sharp, and a hum sounded around them like winds were pushing against the mountain from the outside. As they continued to chant, suddenly gray-white misty forms emerged from the walls, almost making Candace stumble her words.

There were two figures lingering near the walls, mist steaming off from them. As they slowly drifted closer to the meal and bodies, their appearance became sharper. The ghosts reached forward and accepted the sacrificial meal, drinking the wine and eating the meat. Slowly, their imagines appeared. See-through, but enough for Candace to make out their features.

There was a female and a male ghost, but they were distinctively different. They both looked around the age of sixteen mortal years, and the female had long dark hair, a skinny shape and ominous eyes that bore into Candace's being. The male ghost was shorter than the female, with brown hair that swept up at the bottom, near his forehead, and a splash of freckles across his cheeks. With a shock of surprise, Candace realized the two ghosts were strikingly similar to the bodies that had been prepared, and she wondered if that was a coincidence.

Neither ghost appeared hostile, nor friendly. Bistonis seemed too terrified to speak, and before Candace could work her vocal chords, the ghosts whispered in her mind, the female voice first.

_I am Eulalia, and this is my fellow friend, Artemidoros. Our souls have been summoned, and you know have our presence. How may we help you?_

The female ghost's voice was smooth and polite, making much worry fade off of Candace's shoulders. Bistonis seemed to relax too, and she answered.

"We have summoned you because we would like to ask if you would be willing to be reborn into the mortal bodies we have created. Our creation could change the course of the war going on between the titans and the gods!"

Artemidoros drifted forward, making the nature spirits lean away. _You have created mortal bodies? Explain._

"I am sure you have heard of the war going on between the titans and the gods," Candace jumped in. "And how many forces are siding on either the god or the titans. This battle is causing several deaths, and if we don't make a strong act that will truly change the course of the war, we'll end up killing ourselves into we're all dead."

"So we took DNA from the golden blood _ichor_ of the gods," Bistonis continued. "We fused all the DNA together into regular, highly-capable two mortal bodies; female and male. If the bodies were alive and moving, they will have immense and supernatural power. The only thing that is needed for us to make these creatures are souls to inhabit the body, and we were wondering, since you would be born into these bodies, if you would want to be the volunteers? Be born into a new life?"

_Collected DNA from the gods and titans, _Artemidoros whispered in Candace's mind. _Punishable by death if either side found out you were doing this project, no matter who you planned on teaming up with._

"We understand all risks," Bistonis said. "But it's the only way. Would you be willing to be born into this new life to help us complete the project?"

Both ghosts hesitated, seeming to consider. Candace folded her hands together, looking at the misty white figures.

"Please. Do it for the sake of ending this war. We must do something before the titans and gods tear up the ground in their bloodthirsty wrath, and we have no place to stand on. Do it for the rest of the world out there."

The female ghost, Eulalia, spoke up in their minds. _Although the idea seems rather terrifying, I have the sudden urge to agree. This is an interesting chance to take, to see how this turns out, mixing supernatural DNA together into a mortal, human body. My only downside thoughts are the fat that I would not see Artemidoros again, since our memory of anything before vanishes when we were reborn, and it won't come back until we die again._

_True,_ Artemidoros speculated. _Yet these two mortal creations are most likely going to be kept together, so even if we do not remember each other as we were mortals, we are still near each other. I agree, this is an interesting chance worth to wonder about…_

Candace and Bistonis listened to the two ghosts have a conversation in her mind, laying out the pros and cons of being reborn into these unnatural bodies. Meanwhile, the air grew colder and colder as the ghosts stayed longer, and Candace started to worry.

"You must decide quickly. Your presence may start attracting attention of the gods. If they catch us, any hopes of stopping this war the right way will be crushed. Tell us quickly: do you want to be reborn into these mortal bodies?"

Eulalia and Artemidoros traded a look, and Candace felt a moment of pity for them. Perhaps they were former lovers from the living life, or close friends at the least, but either way, Candace could see why they were reluctant to lose memory of each other. Artemidoros nodded slowly, and Eulalia spoke.

_We will have our souls inhabit these unnatural, enchanted bodies you have created. Please say the spell._

Bistonis immediately started reading a section of the scroll that they had summoned Eulalia and Artemidoros with. Chanting, the souls were slowly transferred into the mortal bodies laying on the bed. Candace immediately ran over to start bumping the hearts, hoping to give them a jump-start and wake them up fast. Meanwhile, the winds roared outside, signaling that the gods had sensed unauthorized activity in the forests.

"Hurry!" Candace exclaimed to Bistonis. "I fear the gods and titans have become aware of our activity!"

Bistonis rushed her words, and a flash of light cracked down in the middle of the room as the souls were sealed and locked to the bodies, thanks to the magic words of Bistonis's spell. As Candace started getting the body working, the lungs to breathe and the heart to beat, Bistonis checked under the cave entrance and outside.

"Candace!" Bistonis exclaimed. "Gods! Zeus, Hera, and many of his children are approaching! We must act quickly!"

Before Candace could reply, a thunderous clap of lightning crackled again in the middle of the room, at the bodies, but much heavier. Candace flew back, her spine slamming into the rock wall. She and Bistonis both gazed up at the creation they had just made.

Slowly, like an amnesiac waking up from a coma, the female and male stood up, wiggling their arms, swinging their legs. Their eyes moved around slowly, adjusting to where they were. Candace stared in awe at the two kids, who even though were average mortal height, seemed like gods as she stared at them from a few feet away.

A clash of chariot wheels slamming on the ground brought her back to reality. She realized what was happening, and Candace ran out and grabbed the mortals' arms.

"Ah!" the male cried, who was once the soul of Artemidoros. "Who are you?"

"Candace!" the nymph introduced fast. "And that's Bistonis! The gods are outside, making their way towards us! We must hide you! I fear your powers have attracted them and they want to see what the commotion is about! If we don't move you soon, they could banish us and you from here!"

"What?" the female, who used to be Eulalia, asked. Bistonis appeared next to the female, grabbing her arm.

"No time to explain now! We must make our escape!"

Bistonis and Candace grabbed a few bags and materials off the shelves and from the cupboards, before they grabbed their two kids and dragged them outside. The sky was dark, but the grass and trees were brightly green and they could see easily. In the distance, Candace saw monstrous figures, a mixture of lightning, fire, rain, and light crashing their way towards them.

"What are those?" the female asked.

"Gods," Bistonis breathed as she ran, pulling the rest of them with her. They fled along through the forest, ducking beneath branches and hopping over tree roots. Candace held onto the male boy, leading him through the thicket. Looking at the boy and girl, it was hard to believe they possessed godly powers, because they looked like regular mortals, but she knew better. There was a particular bottle of DNA from the god Zeus that seemed especially powerful.

"What do the gods want?" the boy asked. His voice was high, and it sounded a little bit younger than it should for someone his age, but that was a minor flaw that Bistonis and Candace couldn't control very well. He'd grow out of it when he got older.

"The gods don't like projects like these going undetected," Bistonis explained breathlessly as she continued to guide them through the forest at a fast sprint. "If they find you, they will surely have you killed. Neither I nor Candace want that."

"But we didn't do anything!" the female cried.

Bistonis nodded. "Look, I know you are confused, and have many questions, but we can't answer them now! We _have_ to get you as far away from Greece as possible before-"

She was cut off as six thick trees suddenly tumbled down in front of her, almost crushing the poor water naiad. The girl let out a shriek, and as the leaves settled, they found Bistonis had her legs pinned underneath the thick trunk. Bistonis gasped, trying to wiggle free, but she shook her head.

"Candace, take them! Take them across the Atlantic Ocean and into the new land! Hide them far away beyond any Greek force's reach!"

"No, I can't leave without you!"

"Candace, go-!"

Bistonis was cut off again as a fireball suddenly exploded near the tree, making her duck and cover her head with her arms. Candace screamed, forming rocks out of the land and pelting them at the attacking force, but it seemed hopeless. Candace turned, running, about to look back and yell for the boy and the girl to come with her, but when she turned, she saw an amazing sight.

The boy, although merely short and only 16 years of age, lifted up the tree Bistonis was under and slung her over his shoulder like a sack, and he took the tree that had pinned her down and chucked it at the attacking gods like he was simply throwing a flower into the air. The tree slammed into the chariot of Apollo, causing the sun god to fall to the ground in a bundle of bushes and plants, a cringing crack of wood sounding around them.

The female mortal zipped around and would thrust her palm out, causing a mass wave of flames to curl out and torch the gods in front of her. The gods screamed, veering back, and then she would take the advantage to grab a tree with inhuman strength and stab it up the god's body like it was a knife. Already, the kids were learning how to use their powers to defend! But Candace knew as soon as the gods got organized, the fight wouldn't be so easy!

"Come!" Candace screamed. "This way!"

Hearing her calls, the female and male ran towards her, Bistonis on the boy's shoulder still, her legs severely damaged. The boy and the girl learned they had power over the air, thanks to the wind gods blood, and soon they were flying through the air, to the water, where they would depart to find a new land.

They ran to the coast, where Bistonis had a make-shift boat that was compacted down to a tiny box. In a few moments a large bot was ready for them to board, and all four of them got on. Soon, the ship was leaving the harbor, leaving the messy war of gods and titans behind, ready to set on a new journey across the ocean.

Finally, they had a few days to relax. Candace and Bistonis both explained to the mortals how they weren't like other regular humans. Not even like demigods. They were like demigods in a way where they have powers from the gods, but these two had not inherited it. Candace and Bistonis had literally crafted their bodies and installed several different DNA samples into them to give them extreme power over almost every element there was. And using the element of magic, they had souls inhabit their bodies so they could operate. They were pretty much the same as demigods, with regular human life expectancy and health, with just many, many enchanted powers.

Sadly, since they were such powerful mortals, it wasn't like the way demigods attracted monsters. Demigods attracted monsters if they either had powerful parents, or caused an incident to send up a flare to alert the monsters they were there. For these two kids, if they even stepped out of an unprotected zone, they'd attract all the monsters within hundreds of miles; they were _that_ powerful. They had to be careful, because they were most likely going to get attacked several times in their life.

It took them 18 days to sail across the ocean to the land that is now known as North America. On the way, Bistonis and Candace talked, trying to decide what to do with the two mortals. They were clearly unsafe, and now that they were in North America, what could they do?

Finally, they decided on a plan.

Bistonis and Candace led their two children across the whole continent of North America, until they reached near the other coast, the west coast, facing the Pacific Ocean. They traveled deep into a forest and dug a large hole, which soon would become the tomb of the two kids. Candace and Bistonis did not want to do this. They did not want to do this option. But it was the only choice they had if they wanted to keep these kids alive.

* * *

><p>"We have made some plans for you over the last few weeks," Candace said as she led the mortals through the forest. "As you know, you are very dangerous to the world. You don't mean to, it's just the fact that you withhold so much power is what makes you dangerous. Enemies will try to capture and use you for their wrong bidding. You attract insane monsters that could possibly kill you."<p>

The kids nodded solemnly. As the days passed and they spent time together like a family, Candace and Bistonis revealed more information about themselves, the gods, the titans, the world, and the kids. They knew all about the war, and why they were taken away. They did not like to be reminded they were dangerous inhumane creatures that should be destroyed, that the only reason they were still alive was because Candace and Bistonis had too soft hearts to kill their own 'children.'

"We have," Bistonis said, swallowing thickly, "decided to… lock you both in a tomb here in this forest."

Both the boy and the girl widened their brown eyes with innocent fear. Candace led them to the tomb, climbing down the steps. Slowly, the kids and Bistonis followed.

"You are dangerous," Candace said gently. "But we want you to stay alive. We decided our best choice was to put you both asleep in a tomb, to be locked away for eons, so you will remain safe and protected. We have laid out a plan to set up various traps and heavy enchantments on the inside, and it will be carefully hidden on the outside. Here, you will sleep forever, until the right warriors who are smart and true enough to open this tomb can free you."

The girl blinked, her eyes filling with salty tears. "You're… locking us away?"

The boy showed obvious hurt on his face. "You don't want us around…"

"No, no!" Bistonis said. "Of course not! We love you both very much, but we don't want you to die. We agreed and thought this through very carefully. Here, you will sleep sound fully and be protected from any offending forces. You'll be awakened when the _right_ heroes come along. We're not doing this because we don't love you, we're doing this _because_ we love you. Can't you see this whole trip has affected us both? I am a water naiad, yet I have not touched a river for days. I am far apart from my central river of life, and Candace is a nymph far away from her own home too."

"I don't want to be locked away in a chamber!" the boy started to cry. "I don't want to sleep forever! I like it here, with you and Candace! No gods or monsters have attacked us here! Why can't I stay?"

"Oh, baby…" Bistonis said slowly, and ran her blue hand through his hair. Tears started to spill from both of the kids' eyes.

"You can't lock us away! You can't entomb us! You can't!" they both screamed, but Bistonis and Candace slowly pushed them into two bunks in the tomb. They tried to fight back, and for a moment, Candace was worried their supernatural strength might come in handy for them, but then Bistonis grabbed a bottle and forced the kids to drink it.

"Magical sleeping syrup," Bistonis said with tears in her eyes. She did not want to do that. Seeing her kids in pain caused her own hurt to erupt in her chest. "It will keep you asleep… forever. Until the right time is come for you to awake. I am so sorry I did that."

The kids were still trying to fight back, but the syrup was already kicking in. Now, they loosely grabbed at air, trying to keep their beautiful brown eyes open. Tears still spilled from the corners, and Candace started to cry too.

"I love you both very much," Candace said. "We'll never forget you. Bistonis and I will leave you here, in North America, and we'll travel back to Greece, where we'll most likely serve our spirits into the war with the titans and gods."

"You're gunna die too?" the boy asked slowly, and Bistonis nodded, covering her mouth. She placed her other hand on his face, tears falling from her green eyes.

"I don't want you to die," the boy said. Candace broke down and gripped the girl's hand, who weakly clutched back. They were both starting to slip into the eternal sleep. They were just about to close their eyes.

Bistonis rested her index and middle finger in the center of the boy's forehead. When she spoke, her voice was a shaky whisper.

"One last gift before I go… I give you names. My boy, you shall be named _Ethan_." She shifted her hand to the girl's forehead. "My girl, you shall be named _Crystal_. Sleep peacefully, Ethan and Crystal, my angels."

And slowly, as Ethan and Crystal drifted off into a deep sleep, Bistonis and Candace quickly set up the spells and traps in case any intruders were smart and clever enough to find the tomb. They had laid this out with much detail, doing their best to make sure nobody would ever disturb their children. They spent one week finishing the tomb, and when you looked at it, you wouldn't tell anything was suspicious. They planted new plants over the ground to over the tomb up even better, before they left the west coast.

They traveled across land back to the east coast, where they rode the same ship back to Greece. There, the war still raged on. They sided with the titans because they had no respect for the gods anymore, but the titans lost. Since they were nature spirits, Candace only turned into a flame of fire and Bistonis only evaporated into the water of her own river. And meanwhile, in North America, Ethan and Crystal slept peacefully, hardly aware of their mothers' deaths.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT TIME:<strong>

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as a thunderous crashed made the ground shake. "Where are you? Come on!"

"I'm right here!" Percy yelled, waving his Celestial bronze sword, Riptide, at the hydra that was tromping after them. He accidentally cut off a head, causing two more to spring in its place. Annabeth cursed herself for having such an idiot as a boyfriend.

"Percy, I told you that whenever you cut of a hydra's head, they only multiply!"

"How am I supposed to remember every detail about every monster?" He ducked as the hydra spewed a poisonous ball, the venom barely touching his hair by an inch. It crashed into the ground and burned the asphalt there, sizzling it away like it was butter on a hot pan.

"They also spit venom too!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Come on!"

Percy got up and ran after her, and together they ran down the street, fleeing the hydra.

What were your favorite demigod heroes doing, you may ask? Well, Percy had gotten a calling card from his dad, Poseidon, who told him there was a special discovery to be made in a small town in Washington State of the United States. Sadly, all Percy had found so far were an angry pack of wolves, demonic fruit-bats, and now a hydra. He was starting to think Poseidon just tricked him into doing some entertainment for the gods on Olympus.

"We need fire!" Percy yelled, and he ran off the road, down a dirt path that was supposedly used as a walking trail through the pretty green forest. Annabeth ran after him, rummaging through her backpack.

"Matches, matches! I have a flashlight, a rope, and a thousand batteries, but no matches! The one time I need them…!"

While she muttered in hating-pity, behind her the hydra tromped down the dirt path, eager to continue the 'Let's-Chase-the-Demigod!' game. Percy needed to find a way to make fire – and fast. If Annabeth didn't have any matches though, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Annabeth, how do you make a fire?"

"With matches!"

"You don't have matches!"

"I know!"

"If only Leo was here!" Percy exclaimed, thinking about their old Latino friend who was probably running around the campus of Camp Half-Blood being a total ditz and pranking people like he was in the Hermes cabin. Leo could also summon flames from his own hands, which would've been handy around now.

"Well, sorry I don't have a Leo in stock!" Annabeth said sarcastically. "You'll have to either use fire, which we have no supply of, or explosives! Greek fire would be helpful!"

"Greek fire…" Percy murmured. They stumbled into a slight clearing, and looked behind. The hydra had gotten tangled in some branches, which gave them a few seconds to form a plan.

Percy dared the risk and sheepishly looked at Annabeth. "Have any Greek fire on you-?"

Before he could even finish, Annabeth shoved him for being so ridiculous. Unfortunately, it was a little too hard of a shove, and Percy ended up falling face-first on the dirt ground next to a large, old, oak tree. He groaned, getting a mouthful of dirt, pine needles, bugs and –

A Greek fire.

"AAH!" Percy exclaimed, jumping up so fast he hit his head on the tree. The hydra was still entangled, so he bent down and took a closer look at what was half-buried in the ground against the tree… The most dangerous weapon in the world, just laying in the ground! And another one, on the other side! And another one a few inches away…

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled in incredibility. "I found a Greek fire! It looks like it's been buried here from a thousand years ago!"

"_What? Don't blow yourself up with it!"_

"No, I won't! It's just…. How do you light these things up?"

He glanced up at Annabeth, who stood in a tall tree, tying together what looked like vines as she seemingly was making her own plan. Meanwhile, Percy just found a huge stash of Greek fire someone just happened to accidentally drop, and he almost chuckled at Annabeth's stunned expression.

"What-? How-? How do you have so many? Are they lit up?"

"No! How do you get them started?"

"You- you rub them on wood like with matches, only those get caught a lot easier- _No, don't you dare-!"_

Too late. Percy grabbed a Greek fire and lit it up easily, before he chucked it as far as he could. He never was a really good baseball player, but he could throw. And that Greek fire hit the hydra directly at the neck, causing monster guts to explode everywhere.

"Ew! Percy! What in Hades are you doing?"

He had three more Greek fires, so he quickly lit them and threw them at the hydra just to make sure the creature stayed demolished. The sound was deafening; large explosions booming across through the forest and probably waking up any bears. But he managed to destroy the hydra, all while Annabeth just stood there and watched with her mouth open.

"Who's the strategist now, Smart Girl?"

Annabeth snapped out of her trance. "What the heck was that, Seaweed Brain? How did you even do that?"

"I don't think you should keep calling me that since I just single-handedly _exploded_ that hydra into bits!"

"No, I'm serious, Percy. You just found four deadly weapons of Greek fire just _lying in the ground?_ Show me where you found them." Her eyebrows crinkled together and she tucked her blonde hair behind her ears. Now that the immediate threat was gone, she had time to think.

Percy walked over to where he almost hit his head on the tree and tapped his Nike shoe over where he found the Greek fire. "There was one here. And here. And here. And… here. They all were just lying in the ground, like someone tried burying them but didn't have a lot of time."

Annabeth was thinking. Her gray eyes were unfocused as she looked at the scene, her hands reached out like she was going to praise the earth. She murmured, before looking at the general plants and trees in front of them.

"Something isn't right here…" She dug around in the dirt a few times, before suddenly three silver arrows shot out of the ground.

Percy and Annabeth both yelped and ducked as the three silver arrows flew over their shoulders and impaled themselves into a tree trunk that was standing on the other side of the clearing. Annabeth inspected the area where the arrows had flown out of, humming.

"Impressive traps," she observed. "They look like they've been here for a _long_ time, but they still work. Whoever made this was very intent on protecting whatever is here…"

"What is there?" Percy asked. He felt kind of stupid as he just dumbly stood there while Annabeth was setting off all these death traps. Should he like, jump in front of her while his girlfriend worked? He didn't want Annabeth blown to bits or impaled or anything because he was too lousy and stupid to move and save her.

"Something… I'm getting the impression, there's a room under here…."

For the next few minutes, Annabeth tinkered around the area, moving plants and trees and setting off traps. There were not only arrows. Half of the ground collapsed into a ten feet hole with no way to get out. Another trap was a bunch of tranquilizer darts shooting out from the heavy oak tree. (How would you install that into a tree?) Another trap was a thousand knives ripping up from the dirt floor like teeth. Somehow, Annabeth always managed to fool the traps and bypass them, while Percy somehow seemed to always be standing in the right place where he didn't fall, get shot, or stabbed.

Finally, Annabeth announced, "I think I cleared all traps." Percy walked forward, and he watched as Annabeth got on her knees to dig with her bare hands at the earth.

"Annabeth, what are you…?"

"Shh, Seaweed Brain. I'm onto something."

Percy waited silently as Annabeth dug. She dug at least three feet down for twenty-five minutes until she suddenly yelled, "Percy! Come down and look! I found a door?"

"A door?" Without a second thought, Percy leaped down into the hole next to Annabeth. Instead of landing on dirt, he landed on something hard and smooth. Sandstone.

"What the heck is this?"

"Sandstone," Annabeth confirmed. "That's not a natural material in this area, so this must be man-made. But this really clever. Look. I find this latch. That means this is a door, and it leads to something." She held onto a rusty silver handle that was screwed to part of the sandstone.

"What is in there?" Percy asked for what felt like the billionth time.

"I don't know, but looking at how hard the inventor must've tried to keep this hidden, I'm guessing there's something pretty special in here that wasn't meant to be open for a long time. And as Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, it just feels like my duty to find out what is hidden in here. Care to join?"

"Sure," Percy said. And with a heavy pull, Annabeth yanked open the sandstone door, and they both peered inside the small window.

"Oh… my… Gods…"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review on what you think! I actually kind of like this idea so I might spit out some chapters! Just review, because that's the only way I know your thoughts on this!<strong>

**~Cynthia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shshshsh... Let's not focus on how lazy I've been at updating my other stories, or how lazy I've been on leaving reviews on authors I'm following. I apologize, but recently my work has been going so slow because of distractions. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost a lot of followers.**

**But nonetheless, I fully, 100% apologize for that. I can't control my creativity, so when it comes, it might not be in the way I like, so ya just gotta swing at whatever comes out when it does.**

**NOW for the chapter!**

**I don't own anything, mates! Except for the OCs like Ethan, Crystal and in this current chapter, Rose! **

**I feel like I had something else to insert in the author's note but oh well.**

**Enjoy mates!**

* * *

><p>"Oh… my… Gods…"<p>

As the door was latched open, dirt fell from the sides and into the small window they had now opened. A wide staircase led down at least ten feet underground, the surface covered in a fine layer of dust. Annabeth gazed into the darkness, her mouth dropping.

"It looks like a tomb from Egypt," Percy said stupidly. "Do you think they buried King Tut here?"

"No, you idiot!" Annabeth exclaimed. "King Tut was buried in Egypt! They already excavated it and- nevermind. Why the heck would there be a pharaoh buried in _Washington State_? There's no way anything could from across the Atlantic Ocean could be here. Looking at the structure and taking estimated measurements of the perimeter and-"

"Too much information," Percy groaned. "Make it short."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My point is, judging from the looks, something important was hidden here. Something that wasn't meant to be open for a long time, something from _eons_ ago. But it must've had a lot of value, because it's still in pretty good shape. Whoever made this tomb must've spent a lot of time hiding it and leaving it in a perfect state."

"But what is _in_ here?"

Annabeth chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe something from a Native American tribe. The Snohomish tribe used to dwell in this area, but there's another possibility of the Lummi tribe. Let's find out."

Slowly, she and Percy stepped down the blocky, smooth steps, the air inside stuffy and filled with the scent of… honey and spice. Annabeth's eyes widened as she realized there were candles lighting the tomb, the flames small and dwindling like they had been lit for ages. Annabeth doubted a candle wick could stay alive that long, but she sensed magic in this tomb.

The entire tomb seemed around 20 by 30 feet, the walls made of smooth yellow sandstone, a few cobwebs in the corners. The ceiling seemed about eight and a half feet above the ground, the candles on plates connected to chains hanging from the ceiling. On the walls, there were painted murals of what looked like the Olympian gods.

Annabeth murmured, "That doesn't seem right. What are these Greek murals doing in Washington State?"

"Remember the flame of Western Civilization, though?" Percy said. "How the gods are now in America, with the Underworld in California and Mount Olympus in the Empire State Building? Maybe it's the same with this."

"No," Annabeth said. "This is way too old for it to be built when the flame came to America. It looks… ages old. Like from the dawn on human mortals…"

"But it's here, in North America," Percy muttered. "What is a million year old Greek tomb doing in North America?"

"I don't know." Annabeth dug into her backpack, pulling out the flashlights. She tossed one to Percy, who caught it and they both flicked them on, surveying the room better. Annabeth looked at the solitary walls, shivering.

"Percy, be careful. I have a feeling there is magic in this tomb. Don't make any sudden-"

She stepped forward, and suddenly the ground rumbled. Crumbs from the ceiling above sprinkled down on them, and Annabeth noticed cracks in the walls.

"Move!" With all her might, she tackled forward Percy and knocked them both to the ground, as the walls that had just been standing next to them caved in, narrowly missing their legs. Annabeth feared that with the walls falling, the ceiling would also collapse, but thankfully it stayed supported, as behind the fallen rubble of the walls was another one. It was a trap.

"What just happened?" Percy asked, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. Annabeth gripped his wrist tightly, looking around frantically.

"Spells. I've seen these enchantments before. You pass an invisible magic line and it causes two fake walls to collapse on you, while the _real_ wall that was hidden behind them stands. It's to crush any grave robbers, and if I hadn't pushed us out of the way, we would've been squashed."

"Are there any more spells?" Percy asked, looking around, his green eyes wide.

"I think so. The creator must've been an expert in magic too. Maybe a daughter of Hecate. Or a mountain nymph." Annabeth stood up and dusted off her blue jeans, before she realized there was something laying in the middle of the room.

Two objects that looked like coffins were laid next to each other, dusty but carefully carved. There was Greek writing etched on the front, and Annabeth took a skim look of the letters. Protection spells. Thousands of dead flowers were laid around the coffins, and there was also a faint blue shield of power glowing around the coffins, like a dome. Annabeth got a queasy feeling in her stomach as she realized she was staring at caskets of two dead bodies. She felt a prick in the back of her neck, like someone was possibly watching her, and she found the urge to be quiet. She felt like someone was thinking _you are in my tomb. You were not supposed to be able to access here. Turn around now._

"Caskets," Percy whispered, feeling the urge to suddenly be quiet like Annabeth did. "But with Greek writing on them. Are there dead bodies buried in there?"

"I don't know," Annabeth murmured. "It has a vaguely Egyptian burial theme, but it's definitely Greek. Whoever built this… they weren't trying to follow the Greek traditions. They built it like this for protection and comfort. Someone important must be buried in those coffins."

Percy stayed silent for a second, his breath shallow and quiet. Finally, he said, "I want to open them. But look. That blue thing. I think that's a protection spell. How can we bypass it?"

"I don't know." Annabeth carefully stepped closer, her hand reached out. She got close to touching her palm against the surface of the blue glowing dome, when suddenly, the closest patch on the surface near hear hand faded, like a hole opening up for her to access the coffin. Annabeth's eyes widened.

She pushed her hand farther, and her wrist slipped past the protection spell. Like the spell was afraid of Annabeth's contact and just vanished if she got close to it. Percy noticed, and placed his own hand out. The spell went around his hand, and they both looked at each other.

"We can get past the spell," Annabeth whispered. "Maybe we can take the entire thing off!"

Percy gave her a look that silently said "_How?"_ Annabeth thought for a moment, before she carefully balled her hands into fists. As if the spell could sense her actions, the surface shriveled up near her hands like Annabeth was gripping a cloth. She yanked her arms away as if she was doing that magic trick of pulling a tablecloth off a set table, and the spell instantly dematerialized with her movement.

Annabeth wanted to marvel at her amazing feat, but the urge to open up the coffin was strong. Before she even could have second thoughts about other spells or traps, she grabbed the dusty edge of the lid on the left coffin, and yanked it open, sending a flurry of dust into the air. Percy was already grabbing the other coffin and opened it up.

A scream almost caught in her throat as she jumped back, seeing the insides of the coffin. Two humans were lying on the soft plush inside of the coffin, humans that looked about Percy and Annabeth's age, which was seventeen. With both bodies, their arms were crossed across their chest, their fingertips at their shoulders. The eyes were closed, the legs flat and straight. There was no blanket covering them, no linen wrappings like Egyptian mummies. Just two bodies laid carefully into a coffin.

One was a boy, and the other was a girl. The girl looked Asian, with dark hair and fair colored skin, with a skinny body. The boy had much darker, tanner skin with freckles across his checks and brown hair. Although Annabeth guessed the tomb was eons old, the two bodies looked fresh and new. No decaying skin or rotting bones. No smell of death. In fact, they almost looked like two bodies simply asleep.

Then, her eyes noticed something. She leaned in to make sure it wasn't an optical illusion, and when she realized her eyes weren't tricking her, she jumped back so far she ran into Percy's chest.

"Oh Gods, Percy. They're _breathing!"_

"What?" Percy exclaimed incredibly, leaning forward. Sure enough, as they both peered into the tall coffins, they realized the bodies were thriving. The skin wasn't warm and alive, as blood flowed through the veins. Their chests rose and fell as they took serene, peaceful breaths. These thousand year old bodies were _sleeping_.

"That's not possible," Annabeth said, her voice wavering. "These bodies looked like they have been here for at least a thousand years. They can't be _breathing_."

"Should we wake them up?" Percy asked. "What if they're still alive? We have to wake them!"

Annabeth slowly leaned forward, looking into the coffin of the Asian girl. The girl looked at peace, in fact, even a small smile was on her face. Yet, around her eyes, Annabeth noticed shiny spots, like dried tears, as if the girl had fallen asleep crying. Annabeth glanced at the boy's face, which had the same dried tears.

Carefully, she reached over and nudged the girl's shoulder. Percy poked the boy on the chest. They both nudged at the bodies, before suddenly the boy and the girl started to stir from their sleep.

Scrambling back, Percy and Annabeth pressed against a wall. They watched as the bodies moved, the limbs waking up from their slumber, their minds slowly coming back to reality. Annabeth's mouth opened and she stared in awe and horror as the boy and the girl slowly sat up in their coffins.

Another scream almost escaped Annabeth as the kids opened their eyes. For a moment, they were pure blue-white glowing eyes, with no irises or pupils, like a brilliantly bright flashlight was shining from the inside of their skulls. The kids blinked once, and the light faded, revealing that they both had dark chocolate eyes.

The boy and girl stretched their limbs, seemingly unaware of Annabeth and Percy cowering near the stairway entrance. The swung their legs, bent and lifted their arms, and tilted their heads to stretch their neck muscles, like they were preparing for a work-out. Annabeth noticed how the boy wore simple brown pants and a green shirt, and the girl wore a pretty blue dress that seemed to be made out of flower petals and leaves; clothes that nymphs and nature spirits would wear in Ancient Greece.

Suddenly, the girl noticed Annabeth and Percy, and Annabeth swallowed thickly. The girl nudged the boy, and gestured to Percy and Annabeth. They both hopped down and started stepping towards Annabeth, and the child of Athena had a sudden flashback of that Frankenstein movie, where the creator finishes making the body and the monster comes alive, slowly stomping towards the scientist. It reminded her of this situation.

Paralyzed with fear, she could only grip onto Percy. Luckily, he seemed to gain control of his fear and opened Riptide, the bronze sword growing in front of them. He swung it in a wide arc at the two people, and they immediately lurched back.

"Stay back!" Percy yelled, standing up straighter and holding his sword in his one arm, his other arm straight across Annabeth's chest, protecting her from them like a fence. "Come near Annabeth and I'll kill you!"

The girl blinked, opening her mouth in surprise. Then, she tilted her head, took a once-over look at Percy, and said in perfect English, "Hello."

Her voice was melodious and soft, friendly and warm. She seemed to show no sign of threat. Annabeth managed to cling onto her fear and stand up straighter, her hand resting on her sheathed dagger. The boy and the girl watched them both curiously, waiting for them to do something.

Annabeth spoke first.

"Hello."

The girl smiled softly, her brown eyes warm like hot chocolate. "I am Crystal. This is my friend, Ethan. Who are you?"

Percy's sword lowered as he realized Crystal and Ethan weren't trying to attack. A puzzle look replaced his furious expression, and he crinkled his eyebrows at them. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Where did you… What…"

"Where did you come from?" Annabeth completed for her boyfriend. "Like, what is this?" She gestured her hand around the tomb, and Ethan and Crystal gazed around at the ceiling and walls, as if they were just realizing it.

"Oh, it's been a long time we've been awake, hasn't it been, Ethan?" Crystal spoke softly, staring at the candles. "As for where we came from… well, we came from a cave near Mount Olympus."

Percy blinked. "You mean, the Empire State Building?"

Ethan crinkled his eyebrows, speaking. His voice seemed very boy-ish and angelic, like it belonged more to someone around 14 then someone who looked 16. "What's that?"

Annabeth's gears in her mind worked quickly. "No, Percy – they mean Mount Olympus, as in, _all the way in Greece_. The real mountain. How did you get here from there? In Washington?"

"Washington?" Crystal said pleasantly, implying she didn't know what that meant.

"Here," Annabeth said. "Here, this land is called… Washington. Greece is really far away from here. Just by a few oceans and continents, which is a lot."

"Oh!" An idea seemed to connect in Crystal's brain. "Oh yes! It took us many days to get here! We had to sail for a couple weeks across this vast body of water, and then tromp across the land for many miles to get here!"

"And Candace and Bistonis buried us here," Ethan said, and Crystal and Ethan both frowned. Annabeth and Percy only traded confused glances.

"Who are Candace and Bistonis?"

"Our creators," Ethan said simply.

Annabeth was completely lost, which was not a feeling she didn't enjoy. As a child of Athena, she sighed and tried to start over. "Okay, we need to get the facts straight. Explain what happened, from the very start?"

Crystal's eyebrows shot up. "Very start? Well, it doesn't feel that long ago, but Chaos had these children, Tartarus and Gaea-"

"No, no, no," Percy interrupted. "Okay, not literally from the very start. But more like, what is _your_ story?"

"Oh!" Crystal said, now understanding. "Well, it was a few weeks into the war between the titans and the gods-"

"I said _not literally_," Percy reminded, confused.

Crystal nodded. "I know," she said innocently. She waited for any further questions, and Percy was stumped into silence.

"Anywho," Crystal said cheerfully. "It was a few weeks after the war between the titans and gods have started, and there were these two nature spirits. Candace and Bistonis. They had taken blood from every titan and god participating in the war, meaning they got a bit of their DNA. Then they made two human bodies - me and Ethan - and then they inserted all that powerful DNA into us."

Annabeth's eyes widened in realization.

"Yeah," Ethan chimed in. "So when they chained souls into our bodies and we became alive, we had amazing powers. Like demigods do, only we had powers from gods and titans that didn't even _have_ children! But the gods found out Candace and Bistonis were doing this illegal project, so we all got in a boat and started sailing across the ocean so we'd be safe and away from them all. On the way to the water we battled gods and I threw a tree at Apollo!"

"We traveled a long time," Crystal continued. "We got to this new land they called _North America_, and then we traveled across land until we reached the other coast. Then they made this tomb for us, and they told us they were going to set us to sleep forever since we were too dangerous to be anywhere, but they didn't want to kill us. That's why they decided to just put us to sleep. Candace and Bistonis had made this really fancy tomb and protected it with a lot of spells and traps. Then they set us to sleep, gave us the names Crystal and Ethan, and we just slept forever!"

"Until you woke us up," Ethan said. "Candace and Bistonis said we'd only be awakened ever again if the right heroes came along, but she said she hoped that didn't happen. She said we had such a strong scent, monsters would jump at every chance to kill us!"

Crystal giggled. "Luckily, we were in North America. No monsters bothered us here! They're all still back in Greece, probably fighting the war with the titans and gods still!"

Annabeth bit her lip, trying to configure this problem in her mind. These kids had somehow been locked in sleep for eons, and never aged, until Annabeth and Percy finally woke them up. And the DNA… Annabeth couldn't help but wonder what exactly these kids were capable of. She needed more info. But at the moment, she had to figure out how to explain things to Ethan and Crystal.

"Like Nico di Angelo," Percy spoke up next to Annabeth, interrupting her thoughts. "He and Bianca were trapped in the Lotus Casino for seventy years before they were taken out, and they never aged. Maybe it's like this with Ethan and Crystal, just they were asleep!"

Annabeth was surprised by Percy's thinking. "True. That's an idea. But why…" So many other questions crammed in her mind that Annabeth had to sit down.

"Who are Nico, Di, and Angelo?" Crystal asked politely. Percy launched into a speech about how it was _Nico di Angelo_, one phrase, and how they met. Crystal and Ethan listened politely while Annabeth drew up a plan and a conclusion.

"Wait," she said, cutting into Percy's talk about the son of Hades. "So, you're telling me, you have inhuman DNA implanted in your bodies? From two nymphs, Bistonis and Candace?"

Ethan nodded. "They were like our mothers," he pouted. "We miss them." His face brightened within an instant, confusing Annabeth, making her wonder if he was really happy or sad. "Do you know any nymphs named Bistonis and Candace?"

Annabeth opened her mouth in question, before she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. But the truth is, you guys have been asleep longer than you think. The war between the titans and the gods is practically _history_ to us. We'd have to dig through scrolls and maybe hear the words of really old creatures to learn about the war. But since you two were alive during the time… that not only makes you powerful, but _extremely_ valuable! Oh the wonders –"

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy said. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her glare at him in irritation. "Annabeth, these aren't pawns or treasures. These are _half-bloods_, with feelings. The same way Ella knows prophecies but still is her own spirit."

Ethan and Crystal obliviously watched them, Crystal braiding her dark hair with her slender fingers and Ethan tapping his hand repeatedly on the casket frame he was leaning on. They looked like completely normal human beings despite their clothes, just two teenagers chilling in a dusty old tomb, and Annabeth resented herself for a moment as she realized just how she was treating them.

"Okay," Annabeth said. "So, you've been asleep for eons and now you're awake. Welcome to the modern world. It's the twenty first century, and a _lot_ has changed in the world, both mortal and godly. You see, there's this thing called _Western Civilization_. It pretty much is the heart of culture, and wherever that flame is, it's where most of the myths like Greek gods and Egyptian deities are. And right now, the flame is in a place we call _America."_

"America," Ethan said. "That's a strange word. Our nymph mothers told us this land was called _North America_."

"It's a strange country too," Percy added. "The thing is, while the gods just moved all their things to America, they also brought the bad stuff, like monsters and titans and giants. That's why the entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angelos, a large city in America, and Mount Olympus is in the Empire State building, which is a tower in New York."

Annabeth realized how long and complicated it would really be to explain how the _world_ is to ignorant kids like Ethan and Crystal, and before she could try summarizing how things worked on the Earth, the ground rumbled. Dust sprinkled down on them from the aging ceiling, and Percy peeked up the stairs.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, alarmed. Ethan and Crystal traded nervous glances.

"Sounds like… a monster!" Percy uncapped Riptide immediately, and Annabeth unsheathed her dagger. "Quick, grab Ethan and Crystal and lead them safely from the area! I'll hopefully distract the monster!"

"What is it even-?" Before Annabeth could finish, the ground shook violently, and the sound of trees ripping from the ground echoed around the forest. The walls started to crack, and Annabeth and Percy bounded up the steps, Ethan and Crystal hot on their trails. They didn't know what else to do except follow.

Outside, green leaves showered around them as what seemed like a mini earthquake made the land shake. The creature must've been huge. Trying to figure out what the monster was, Percy climbed a standing tree and looked around.

"Oh… By Poseidon's palace…" he cursed.

Annabeth climbed up next to him, looking over the miles of trees and into the sky. She gasped loudly, not being able to believe what she was seeing.

A large storm was gathering just nearby the forest, a tornado swirling fast and furious, making a clear and defiant direction towards them. Lightning flashed from the tornado, but something… _magical_ seemed to radiate from it, also. The sky that was just clear blue a minute ago was a dark and thunderous gray, rain starting to shower on them. The ground trembled beneath them, like the earth and sky were working together to cause chaos. Ethan and Crystal goofed around on the ground below Percy and Annabeth, touching the green plants and feeling the rain in their palms, unaware of the danger approaching.

"We need to get these two kids to a safe place _now_," Annabeth confirmed. "Maybe not Camp Half-Blood. There's no way we can make it there before the storm reaches us. We'll have to find a safe place to hide until the storm leaves, and then we'll have to find a quick way to Long Island as soon as possible. Okay?"

Percy nodded, and they both dropped to the ground. Annabeth grabbed Ethan and Crystal by the arm, interrupting their play-time, pulling them along. "Come on!"

They ran through the forest, tripping over tree-roots and hitting branches. Annabeth felt wet rain sliding down her cheek, but she didn't have time to wipe it away. She ran through the forest until they reached the edge of the road, and she pulled out a cell-phone.

"Annabeth!" Percy scolded. "You know those only make things worse! It'll be like sending up a flare!"

"I know but this is an emergency," Annabeth muttered. She dialed a number, and cringed. "Come on, pick up, _please_."

The phone picked up, and Annabeth sighed with relief.

"Rose!"

"_Hey," _Rose said on the other end. Annabeth imagined Rose would be sitting in front of her television right now, probably watching old cartoons. Even though Rose was the same age as Annabeth, Rose was not a demigod, but a close friend of Annabeth's so she could rely on her all the time. Rose also had the rare ability to see through the Mist, and that made it easier for the two girls to be friends.

"_Do you need my help again?" _Rose guessed, and Annabeth sighed.

"Life or death situation. We need your car." Rose owned her own Prius, and Annabeth had called Rose a few times before in her life to ask for a personal ride to safety. Rose always agreed, and seemingly didn't mind the constant death situations. She was very level-headed.

"_I'm on my way_," Rose said, her voice firm. The line clicked, and Annabeth sighed impatiently, looking around. She knew Rose lived nearby and that her Prius was fast, but she could hear the wind now, and the rain was falling harder on her, Percy, Ethan and Crystal as the seconds went past.

Percy looked at her expectantly, his ADHD driving him nuts. His hands shook and his feet tapped like he was being shocked. "What are we waiting for?"

"Rose has a car, and she's on her way," Annabeth promised. Crystal pointed at the cell-phone clenched in Annabeth's right hand.

"What is that tool?" Crystal asked curiously, not feeling the danger in the situation she was in right now. Her curiosity got the better of her. "I have never seen such a thing! And what's going on? Why is it so wet and windy?"

Annabeth yelled in frustration, making Ethan and Crystal step back. "There's too many things to answer and not enough time! To at least answer your second one, I think the monsters already sensed your powerful scent and are coming after you! You have so much power it's going to be impossible to get you to Long Island!"

"Long Island?" Ethan asked. "What's there? Why?"

"Camp Half-Blood. It's where people like you can live in safety!"

"Like us?" Ethan beamed in excitement. "We can meet other kids like us?"

Annabeth paused, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head. She remembered how Ethan and Crystal had said they had powerful DNA and blood flowing in their body... Definitely not like most other demigods. "Not… quite."

In that moment, Rose's silver Prius came barreling down the road in the rain, bright against the dreary backdrop, and Annabeth cheered. Seeing the car was like seeing a lighthouse in a large storm. Annabeth and Percy ushered Ethan and Crystal in, who stared in awe at the Prius like it was made of pure gold.

Annabeth climbed into the front passenger seat while Percy crammed in the back with Ethan and Crystal. Rose hit the gas on her car, and they ripped down the road, away from the storm but not enough. Ethan and Crystal babbled so many questions, but neither of them answered. Annabeth couldn't help but check the rearview mirror and still see the approaching swirl in the distance.

"What the heck did you two do this time?" Rose demanded, her pale hands gripping the wheel tightly. Her brown hair was tangled and was in a sloppy ponytail, her wide glasses the biggest thing on her head. "What's with the weather? I was just outside playing basketball before the sky vanished."

"Who are you?" Ethan asked, nudging Rose's shoulder. "What are those things on your nose?"

"Don't touch me," Rose snapped, rolling her shoulder so his hand brushed off. "And they're these things called glasses. What are you, a thousand years old?"

"Actually, they are," Percy chimed in."

"_What?"_ Rose demanded.

"Why is the pretty lady yelling?" Ethan asked, and Annabeth smacked the holder between the two front seats in frustration. The sound was loud and it shut everyone up.

"Everyone, quiet! We have a dangerous mission ahead of us and we can't afford to waste our time arguing! So please, shut up and let me think!"

Her snapping made the two kids, Ethan and Crystal, look down in shame. Percy awkwardly fiddled with his pen, unsure if he should say something in hopes to make Annabeth feel better. She took a ragged breath, and glanced at Rose, who stared steely at the road and continued driving.

"Where are we going?" Ethan asked meekly from the back-seat, still frightened by Annabeth from her outburst. "Are we hiding from the clouds?"

"Yes," Percy answered for her. "Rose has a cellar in her house that we can climb down into until the storm dies down. Then we'll find the quickest way to get to Long Island."

Ethan and Crystal didn't say anything more throughout the trip, making the ride stiff and awkward. Annabeth's heart was pounding, her mind still trying to process all that was happening this morning. Two kids with super-powerful DNA embedded in their system, with enough power to destroy an entire continent in seconds… She's seen Zeus in action. She imagined the powerful beings of Tartarus and Kronos being morphed together with Ethan and Crystal. She imagined how they could tear the entire ground up with a few thoughts. She hoped she was wrong, that their powers were more feeble than what she was thinking, but she wasn't sure.

"Rose, can you drive any faster?" Annabeth asked, breaking the silence. She glanced nervously at the swirling tornado that was coming at them faster than what should have been natural. The leaves and plants and tree branches they raced by whipped around in the air, helpless to just desperately hang onto their homes.

"Unless you want me to swerve in a ditch, I wouldn't suggest you tell me to go faster," Rose grumbled, but she pressed her foot a little more on the gas pedal. They tore down the street, like a lightning bolt arching across the sky, but the tornado seemed to be gaining even faster.

"Rose if you didn't notice, that storm is coming at us like a bullet! You have to go faster!" Annabeth exclaimed, becoming worried. It was so close that if she looked behind her, she could see the clouds spiraling around in circles around the tornado. She glanced at Ethan and Crystal, and she crinkled her eyebrows as she saw them siting close, leaning their heads forward towards each other like they were about to kiss. But they weren't, they just stared firmly into each other's eyes like they were reading each other's thoughts. She wondered if they could. Knowing them with their powers, they probably could.

Annabeth faced forward again unsheathing her dagger. Her hand gripped the leather handle tightly, and she could feel the sweat between her skin and the surface. It made her want to grit her teeth, but she only squeezed the handle tighter. So many years, and she's still kept this blade. So many lives it's taken, and she could only imagine how many times she's wiped away blood off of this blade… ichor… blood of the gods…

It didn't matter. It was all self-defense, and she was no murderer. The only thing that haunted her about this dagger was the fact that it was from Luke. Luke, who had treated her so kindly, before he ripped it all apart, then begged for mercy in the end. God, despite all that he had done to everyone, she missed him…

"Uh, guys," Percy said, his voice loud and warning, almost panicked. Her thoughts were shaken off, and Percy grabbed her shoulder.

"Cover your head, the storm!"

Annabeth turned, and her eyes widened as she saw the storm had touched their back, and Rose could no longer go any faster, pushing 100 miles per hour. The tornado was so close, their car was veering, and just as Annabeth looked up, the storm hit the vehicle hard, sending them skidding across the road.

In a flash, Annabeth covered her head with her arms and curled into a ball, bracing for impact. She prayed silently that Percy had showed Ethan and Crystal how to put on their seat-belts when they got in. She could feel the airbag blow up before her, pressing her against the seat.

She could hear a distressed wail from behind her. Crystal. She tried speaking, to reach out her voice and find Crystal's, who was probably in extreme panic right now, but she found no air. The car was toppled over by the storm, onto its side, and it kept skidding until it went off the road and into a small ditch.

The shaking boom that made Annabeth's teeth clatter was painful. She could only hope that Ethan and Crystal were alright.

There was suddenly a loud explosion, the sound of the engine fusing. A hole was blown through the roof, and while the edges were frayed and sizzling and sharp, Annabeth dragged herself out of the opening to escape the car, leaving bloody scratches down her arms and legs. She gasped and turned around, to see Percy struggling to get out through the hole in the roof of the car too, dragging Ethan and Crystal along.

"Are they okay?" Annabeth asked frantically, seeing that Ethan was passed out. She rushed forward and grabbed him, feeling his neck for his pulse. It was beating, but he must've fainted in shock or surprise. Crystal wasn't much better, barely able to stand on her feet. Her arms were scraped, and seeing her bleeding made Annabeth cringe. But not because the cuts grossed her out.

But because Crystal's blood was _blue_.

Now, Annabeth knew about the human body. She knew that blood inside was actually blue, and when the skin was cut and blood flowed it, it turned red as it touched oxygen. But Crystal was bleeding blue blood, not red. As blood poured down her arms from the deep gashes, it wasn't red. It was actually a bright, stunning blue, the colour of a clear perfect sky. The colour of happy blue, the colour of glowstick blue.

It was stunning.

But Annabeth didn't have enough time to worry about Crystal bleeding glowstick colours. As soon as she checked to make sure Ethan wasn't in too bad of a state, she had Percy carry him. She took Crystal's hand, which was caked with her bright blue blood. She didn't care, she only shouted a quick question.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" she screamed over the howling wind.

"Yes!" Crystal exclaimed. "Is Ethan okay?"

"Yes, Percy will carry him! Now come on!"

"Wait!" Percy exclaimed, holding Ethan like a sack of potatoes, over his shoulder. "What about Rose?"

Annabeth's eyes widened in horror as she realized she almost forgot her best friend. Forgetting Crystal and the storm for a moment, she ran back to the wreckage. She tried seeing to the driver's spot, and what she saw horrified her.

Blood. Dark, deep ruby red blood splattered across the car and the airbag, like someone had thrown a bucket of red paint. She could see the tangled limbs of Rose, and her hair was matted flat with blood. Half of her body couldn't be seen, because it was crushed between the airbag and the collision of the bumper being smashed in, glass shards also spilling on her body.

"Oh God," Annabeth said, her voice cracking. She could only stare at the wreckage of her friend, what was left of her broken body. Crystal gently rested her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. Her fingers were caked with blood and dry and brittle, but Annabeth didn't care. She didn't even flinch when Crystal comfortingly brushed a strand of Annabeth's blonde hair out of the way.

"I am sorry for your loss," Crystal said formally. "I am sad too because she was so kind to us, in the time that I knew her."

Annabeth wiped her eyes, and Percy yelled.

"Annabeth! We got to go!" He nodded towards the whipping tornado, which had backed away during the short moments of the crash, but was now starting to make its way back towards them. Annabeth sniffed and grabbed Crystal's hand, before they started running.

It was a vain attempt – four kids trying to run from a magic tornado, one was passed out and the other had no shoes. Crystal stumbled on her own bare feet, the cement scraping her perfect little toes. Annabeth cringed to see her like this, and she asked, "Are you okay without any shoes?"

"Of course," Crystal breathed, her face rosy from running. Her dark hair whipped in her face due to the wind, but she didn't slow down. Strong. Annabeth admired that. "I'm okay. Let us just find a place to stop," Crystal gasped.

They kept running. They ran down the road, Percy lagging behind by a few steps since he had Ethan in his arms, but they kept going. Rain pelted down on them, blood spilling onto the road. The wind rushed in Annabeth's ears, and she didn't even know where to go. As the leader, she should've had a plan for anything when their original plan was thrown off, but without Rose, she didn't know where to go.

But she knew that the others were relying on her, watching her actions for assurance. And there was no chance of backing down from being a leader now.

"Annabeth," Crystal warned. "The tornado! I don't think we can escape-!"

"Keep running!" Percy yelled, his voice lost in the wind. Annabeth squinted her eyes, trying to see through the harsh rain. Her legs burned, and her joints ached.

"Annabeth," Crystal gasped. "I can't - the storm – we shouldn't –"

"We can do it!" Annabeth yelled, but suddenly the storm got up to them, the clouds engulfing all four demigods, surrounding them and making it impossible to see. Strong, panicking winds shoved against Annabeth's weak, nimble body and she fell.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed, but he was too far for her to see. She was knocked to the ground, flat on her back, rain pelting against her. The ground was flooding with water, and Annabeth was too weak to push herself up from the ground and keep running. Water seeped into her ears and soaked her clothes, and she started crying.

She heard the ripping and crashing of trees that were torn down and fell over by the wind. Her vision was blinded for a moment as lightning struck. She clawed at the ground, trying to stand, but the air pushed against her. Her muscles screamed that they couldn't go on any longer. She wailed.

"Percy! Percy, where are you? Percy? Percy!"

She heard something in the howling of the wind, but she wasn't sure if it was her boyfriend. She hadn't noticed that in the midst of being knocked over, she had released Crystal's hand. The blue blood was drying on her hands, but the rain water was slowly washing it away.

"Crystal!" she called in a vain attempt. "Ethan!"

She heard a muffled cry, and suddenly the air crackled.

There was a roar of thunder, louder than ever, and it was sharp like a razor. Like a large cutting saw blade. It ripped through the air and the rain abruptly stopped. Annabeth gasped, opening her eyes, trying to see through the mist, but it was still thick. Lightning still fizzled, but she raised her eyes and saw a stunning scene.

Crystal, standing in the middle of the road, water up to her knees. Her blue dress of flower petals was torn and frayed, but she didn't seem to notice. A glowing blue dome surrounded her, and a few meters away, another protective bubble encased Percy and Ethan, who were both unconscious.

Annabeth gasped, but no words came out. With the motion of raising her arms, Crystal seemed to disband the clouds into the sky, which was still a silver steely gray. But the rain halted, and the sound of the deadly chainsaw died. Lightning slowly came to a stop, and Annabeth gasped, seeing the water fade away like a drain had been unplugged in the middle of the ground.

Soon, the storm was gone. The sky still rumbled, but in a distance. The ground was damp, but no more flooding. The air was still, like the entire atmosphere was holding its breath.

Silence.

The protective bubble faded from Crystal, Ethan and Percy. The boys laid limply on the ground, thrown on top of each other, and Crystal stood still in the road, her eyes closed, like she was thinking. Annabeth was suddenly aware of the eerie silence, and her ears popped.

After a long moment, she let out a shaky, rough breath. "Crystal."

Crystal turned, her eyes opening. They sparkled playfully and gently, like she had just returned from a wonderful time of playing with puppies. "Annabeth. You are okay!"

"Of course I'm okay," Annabeth said, trembling. "But are you? Are Percy and Ethan-? Oh man, Percy!"

Annabeth ran forward, dropping to her knees to gaze at the boys. Ethan was still out cold, but his forehead was burning like he had an extreme fever. Percy, however, was cold as ice. His mouth was open and his hair was wet and matted to his forehead. Annabeth ghostly ran her fingers along the side of his face.

"Are they alright?" Crystal asked, jogging forward. "Annabeth, I fear we may have to hurry and get going again."

"Why?" Annabeth demanded. "The storm is over. You made it go away. What else do we need to run from?"

"Don't you hear it?" Crystal asked, and Annabeth paused. Nothing.

"No. Hear what?" Annabeth asked. "Crystal, I don't hear a thing-!"

But then the ground rumbled, and in a split second, Annabeth remembered an old tale. Two hunters, demigods, a female and male, had been running through a forest, trying to escape a storm. When they thought the storm had subsided, it turns out it hasn't, but it had only been a diversion to-

"Duck!" Annabeth shrieked, and she tackled Crystal to the ground, but it was too late. A roaring beast like a wildcat the size of a semi-truck pounded onto the ground next to them, and with a heavy and forceful swing of its huge paw, the lion clawed at Annabeth and Crystal.

The last thing Annabeth remembered as she collapsed to the ground, feeling warmth all around her body as blood spilled out of her wounds, was seeing the face of a human automaton, bronze and heartless, shiny as gold. It looked down at her menacingly like she was a pawn in a chest game, and in a raspy, robotic voice, the robot whispered:

"_You don't know what evils you've just awakened, little girl."_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! More or less. No reviews on this yet but hopefully you guys will enjoy this story because I have a good feeling about this one. (Of course I think that FOR EVERY one of my stories so who knows.)<br>**

**Anywho, leave a review! If nobody really shows any sign that they care about this, it'll go a lot slower. I'm currently working on chapters for my other stories HMDBIFA and ET and LMIE, and that's all spurred because you guys leave reviews/PMs! So please review if you want more, because honestly I update like once every two months and I'm trying to improve that.**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
